Kagome Alice Akiba Higurashi
Appearance Kagome has a slender frame with knee-length pitch black hair and blue eyes. School At school, Kagome wears the standard girl's school uniform. During the cool months she forgoes wearing the school blazer and dons a loose V-neck, red sweater over her button up. In the warm months, Kagome switches her sweater for a black vest. Street When school is out, Kagome takes advantage of Class 3-E's location and changes into her street clothes before leaving school grounds. She typically wears either short-shorts or pants with asymmetrical lengths (one ankle length, one upper thigh length) with two crisscrossing, overlapping belts and a formfitting white shirt with a black vest-cardigan or black vest. She pairs the outfit with steel-toed military boots or platform sneakers. MMA During MMA matches, Kagome wears a formfitting sports bra with black athletic shorts and regulation required headgear, gloves, and leg padding. Personality Kagome is very smart, having been under the direct tutelage of Gakuho Asano. Due to that she was taught the necessary skills and memorization techniques to easily grasp most, if not all subjects that cross her interests. Despite her looks, Kagome is quite bloodthirsty, enjoying beating up and basically destroying all who harm her friends and family. She is extremely skilled in various disciplines of martial arts, traps, foul play, manipulation, and linguistics. She excels in intelligence gathering and infiltration assassinations. History Kagome is the daughter of a traditional Shinto shrine family. Her mother is the daughter of a former Japanese-American Marine soldier. Her father was the former Minster of Defense for Japan prior to his death. Because of her family background, Kagome was trained from a young age to be a proper lady while being trained by her maternal grandfather to protect herself in various ways. Her training included various forms of martial arts such as Judo, Karate, Boxing, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Kendo, Ninjutsu, and Jeet Kune Do, as well as the usage of various types of guns and weapons. With her multitude of absences from her adventures in the past for the last year, Kagome is forced to repeat her third year of junior high. Due to her background and training and her family's previous connections to the Ministry of Defense, she was transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High in an attempt to improve the chances of assassinating Koro-sensei. Relatives Satoshi Akiba - Grandfather Satoshi Akiba is Kagome's maternal grandfather, and is a former American Marine based in Tokyo, Japan. After he was honorably discharged from the Marines, Satoshi and his wife renounced their American citizenship and moved back to ther families' homeland. Upon his return to Japan, Satoshi immediately took up a position as an instructor within the Minstry of Defense. Aside from his position as an instructor, Satoshi built his family's welath by investing in stock and day trading. Kagome has a very close relationship with her grandfather, and in return Satoshi is very doting of his oldest grandchild. Satoshi has trained Kagome to excel in whatever fields she is interested in. In other words, to be the perfect undercover agent, soldier, and assassin, all for the sole reason of it being for her protection and future. Satoshi believes that every a person can excel in any field as long as they set their mind to it, regardless of the person's gender. Mie Akiba - Grandmother Mie Akiba is Kagome's maternal grandmother, and is a Professional Musician and Composer. She rarely performs professionally at concerts anymore, but Mie still continues to compose music. She met her husband in Japan after she had performed at a music concert. When she had returned to Japan, she continued to be Professional Musician and Composer, but also became a music instructor for Japan's Secret Police. Mie is very close with both her daughter and grandchildren. When she and Satoshi had lived near Kagome, she had taught Kagome to sing and play the piano, violin, and flute at a concert-performer's level. While teaching her only granddaughter to music, Mie also taught Kagome to speak French, Italian, and Korean. Haru Higurashi - Grandfather Haru Higurashi is Kagome's paternal grandfather. Kagome's loves him, but she is nowhere as close to him as she is with her maternal grandparents. Masanori Higurashi - Father Masanori Higurasshi is Kagome and Souta's father. He was Japan's Minister of Defense while he had been alive. He met his wife Asami in college when they had both attended Harvard University. Around the same time, Masanori met and befriended Gakuho Asano. Upon returning to Japan, he married proposed and married Asami, and within a few years he had been elected to be Minister of Defense Asami Akiba - Mother Asami Akiba is Kagome and Souta's mother, and like her father, is a stock investor and financial day trader. Aside from financial trading, Asami works as a Managing Director to provide extra money for her family. She is close to both of her children and her family. Out of her family she is especially close to her father and trusts him to train and take care of Kagome. Asami met her husband while attending Harvard University, and through Masanori, she has become good friends with Gakuho Asano (she has no romantic interest in him). She is one of the few people who know the reason behind Gakuho's change in ideology ten years ago. Having grown up in Japan instead of America like her parents had, Asami had learned the art of Flower Arrangement and Tea Ceremonies. She would later go on to teach these skills to Kagome as well as the ceremonial dances for the Higurashi Shrine. Throughout Kagome's adventures to the past, Asami was aware that Kagome did not always tell her the truth of what occured in the past. Souta Higurashi - Brother Souta Higurrashi is Kagome's younger brother, and is currently in the 5th grade. He is also his elementary school's Student Council President as well as the Captain of his school's Soccer Club. He has plans to attend either Kunugigaoka Junior High or Hariyama Junior High the following year. Like Kagome and his two cousins, Souta studies martial arts under the tutelage of his maternal grandfather, however, not as many disciplines as his sister. Although he is interested in MMA, he has no interest in competing professionally as Kagome does. With Tetsuo and Hiroaki, Souta enjoys testing Kagome's abilities. When Kagome goes to their grandfather for training, he and his cousins would set traps for his sister and would attempt to ambush her when she arrives. Unfortunately, he and his cousins have yet to actually succeed in ambushing her. He is extremely close with his older sister and two cousins. He sees his uncle Takayuki as a father figure as he had been too young to remember his own father. Takayuki Akiba - Maternal Uncle Takayuki Akiba is Kagome's only uncle, and he is the current Chief of Staff for Japan's Minstry of Defense. He acts as Kagome's second father figure since the death of his brother-in-law. He was the one who suggested for Kagome to transfer to Kunugigaoka Junior High and become one of Class 3-E's assassins. He is aware of Kagome's ideology and knows that his niece is unlikely to actively attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei. He and his father are the ones who train Kagome for MMA and in different martial arts disciplines, and are the most aware of Kagome's prodigy-like lie detecting skills and fighting skills. Prior to Kagome's transfer to Kunugigaoka Junior High, Takayuki and Satoshi placed a restriction on Kagome to lock her blood lust and to prevent her from going too far in front of her new classmates. When Takaoka goes too far in attempting to train Class 3-E, Takayuki gives Kagome permission to remove her restraints to demolish and possibly kill Takaoka. Due to the matter with Takaoka, Takayuki orders a psychology evaluation of all membrs of the Minstry of Defense, which causes Takaoka to be dismissed from the Self-Defense Force and charged with various accounts of mental, physical, and emotional abuse as well the abuse of his rank and office. Hiroaki Akiba - Cousin Tetsuo Akiba - Cousin Personal Information *Measurements: B 85, W 56, H 78 *Motto: "Every life is precious." *Favorite Color: Purple and Silver *Favorite Type of Movies: Spy and Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, War Strategy *Favorite Books: Art of War, Sherlock, Arsene Lupin, James Bond *Favorite School Subject: Economics and Japanese Literature *Best School Subjects: **Social Science: Civics, Economics, Ethics, History **Languages/English **Phsyical Education **Mathematics **Home Economics *Worst School Subject: Chemistry *Favorite Food: Oden and Italian *Bento or Snack: Bento *Past Club: Music/Concert Club *Ideal Type: A Bad Boy with ambition *Ideal Date: Unknown *Allergic to: None *Hobbies/Likes: **Training with her grandfather and uncle or Sesshomaru **Gardening **Clothes Shopping **Analyzing stocks *Habits: Wandering off when bored or annoyed *Dislikes: Bugs, Unnecessary Death, Disregard of people's feelings, Psychopaths *Bad with: Bugs, Dark, Kagome Kagome (song and game) *Bad at: Opening up to people *Other Skills: **Violin **Piano **Flute **Archery Abilities Statistics Overall *'Physical strength': 4 *'Mobility': 4 *'Close-range assassination': 4.5 *'Long-range assassination': 5 *'Academic ability': 4.5 *'Characteristic skill': 5 (Charisma and Negotiation) Assassin *'Strategy/Planning:' 6 *'Commanding/Leadership:' 5 *'Execution (Ability to carry out plans):' 5 *'Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc):' 6 *'Scouting/Intelligence Gathering:' 5 *'Politics/Negotiations:' 6 Assassination Blood Lust Since her adventures in the Sengoku Era, Kagome has awakened her blood list and with the help of Sesshimaru and her maternal grandfather she has since learned to control it. Kagome possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust which affects her opponents to the point of rendering them unable to move, even if they are professional assassins and soldiers. Combat Skills Due to her upbringing with her maternal grandfather and her father, Kagome has good physical abilities like mobility, fighting skills, and a good mind for pranks and foul play. She also has a knack for battles and war. Although she has a much smaller build than Megu Kataoka and despite her petite appearance, Kagome is possibily the physically strongest of Class 3-E. She is a 2nd degree black belt in Marine Corps Martial Arts, a 2nd-Dan in Judo, and 3rd-Dan in Karate. She formerly competed in MMA until her 15th birthday and is a former Junior MMA World Champion. Intelligence Kagome is one of the smartest characters in the series. She assets her wits and creativity to assassinations as well as other scenarios that may require it and is often the first person to notice any oddities that may occur around and within Class E. Kagome is gifted at leading and commanding a group and creating impressive strategies on the fly. However, she does not reveal this talent of her as didn't particularly care about killing Koro-sensei. Knife Work Because of her previous training with her grandfather, Kagome has superior skill in knife work over her classmates and is the highest in Class 3-E. Language With her maternal grandparents being 2nd-generation Japanese-Americans, Kagome is fluent in English and thanks to her grandmother's instruction, she is also fluent in French and Italian. With Irina-sensei's help, Kagome has excelled in learning Russian and Mandarin Chinese. Marksmanship Kagome is the best marksman in Class 3-E. being able to hit a target at 600/600. Due to her training under her grandfather, Kagome excels at nearly anything that is required of a soldier or undercover agent. Her abilities have even earned her the praises of Lovro, a hitman dealer and a retired assassin Mobility Negotiation Since Sesshomaru had found her in her time, Kagome's mastery over negotiation has not only surpassed what it had been during her time in the Sengoku Era, but had also grown leaps and bounds thanks to the many business meetings Sesshomaru had forced her to sit in after school. Irina-senei's seduction training has also helped her by drawing attention to her looks and combining it to her negotiation skills. Perseverance Poison Making Although she is nt good with chemistry, Kagome has gone under her grandfather's tutelage in making lethal poisons. She, however, excels at making lethal natural poisons with the use of plants. Seduction With both Irina-sensei and Shippo's training, Kagome is second to none in Class 3-E. Under Irina-sensei's teachings, Kagome is nearly on same level of tongue dexterity and kissing ability despite hving only ever kissed another person once. Other Skills Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kagome Category:Heart of an Assassin Category:Human